User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 1
uh... what? Are you telling us not to go to the site we're on right now, or some other site that we've probably never heard of? Cold hard steel 22:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) For what? The Narutopedia or that Naruto RPG? --Rasengan888 22:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Naruto RPG. Cold hard steel 22:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Not to go, I really hate that site, and trust me, it's really horrible. Let me improve that part. I think I'm more specific at my userpage at Narutopedia. --Rasengan888 22:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Anyway, welcome to the site, if it's your first time here. I don't know you, so I might not know if your new or not. =DCold hard steel 22:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome I am User:Ten Tailed Fox, and I'm and Admin and Bureaucrat for this site. Ask me if you need anything. Ten Tailed Fox 22:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. And yes, this is probably my 20th time in this site so I decide to make a userpage here. Although, I didn't make any edits (even though I saw many errors). --Rasengan888 22:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, we have rules about not having characters related to canon characters, but it's rarely enforced. I just think it's annoying. And Ten tails is a good person, you need anything, talk to him. I guess he's the top dog on the site, kinda.Cold hard steel 22:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Lol, ya next to User:Blackemo1, I'm top dog. But there are a few admins that'll help you out too. Ten Tailed Fox 22:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm! Thanks guys for the welcome. Now, I decide to fix the Naruto Series page here so thanks for the welcoming. --Rasengan888 22:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Its Okay Yeah, sure, just wait till its time to start the semi-finals, then you can be the official protoctor. --Seireitou 20:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.s. Also, welcome to Naruto Fanon, im an admin/beaurocrat, so ask me if you need anything. Proctor Yeah we just started a tournament. But the person to talk to about being a proctor would be User:Seireitou, he is the organizer of it all. Happy New Years! Ten Tailed Fox 23:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Welcome to Naruto Fanon. I'm a admin so if you have questions just ask me or one of the other admins ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No problem No, its no problem at all. Ask me whenever you want about whatever you want :) Ten Tailed Fox 00:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yo... I've noticed that nearly all the other admins have greeted you, so, Welcome to Naruto Fanon. I'm one of the admins, but I don't do much...Also, you can ask me for help or anything. I'm on the site at least once or twice a day, so, ok. Glad to see another user on the site. Narutokurosaki547 02:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Brawl? If Kirby sucks up Snake he gets a headband and can through grenades. Echo Uchiha 22:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Like I said, he gets a headband. Echo Uchiha 23:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, sort of, but without the awesome beard and glare of death. Echo Uchiha 23:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Proctor 2 The second round is the semi-finals --Seireitou 00:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Seireitou 00:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Sorry for the delay, first time archiving my page. And yes, I did win my match. Echo Uchiha 00:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) well..... I suggest we finish this tournament first, just to avoid confusion and such --Seireitou 01:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. But, if you really want to, go ahead time limit Well, thats why i made you proctor. Im giving you the descision of penalties and time limits, but i agree, they are taking too long and some form of penalty or time limit needs to be made. --Seireitou 15:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) The time limit didn't work in the first place, so I say penalty. If the contestants don't finish soon, a winner will be randomly selected. How's that? Cold hard steel 16:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Rules, rules... I like them for the most part. The explanation of the terrain might change the play a little bit, but I don't think it's necessary. To make things interesting, you could put a limiter on the arena, just to make sure nobody goes over a certain power limit. And I don't think that you need to do the ninjutsu cancelation or the break the players thing. That should be left to the writers. And what is your process for deciding who wins? Cold hard steel 16:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey hey! That's kinda cuttin' it close there! I hope you aren't implying that we only have 24½ hours to start and finish?! Cold hard steel 19:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well... I'm in the eastern timezone in America. Narutokurosaki547 21:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Me Too 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ya know... I'll show up when I show up. It's a little confusing, but I'll be here at 3:30 my time. I know you're trying to keep this organized, but I'll just get here when I need to. Narutokurosaki547 22:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa Buckle down sheriff, it'll be alright, I was busy. I'm in the eastern North American time zone. Echo Uchiha 22:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I might have to retire my position, considering I have an away basketball game that night. Echo Uchiha 22:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I do not know, but I WIll be gone the enitrety of this Monday, well, until maybe 9:00. Tuesday I will be available from 3:15 to 4:20, then I have practice. Sorry, but this would have been easier if everyone had cooperated during Christmas break. Echo Uchiha 22:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you, In two weeks on Tuesday to Thursday I will be home from 3:00-4:20, and 6:10-10:00, and when we get our schedule for then, I might have a game on either Monday or Friday. I'll notify you on that as soon as I can. Echo Uchiha 23:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm on the eastern seaboard. And how do you plan to keep this ''that organized? Cold hard steel 23:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thats 6:00. Live in Maryland. I asume that's true for Echo, too, living on the eastern seaboard. Also, I recommend disqualifying Artemis Hyuuchiiha, he hasn't been on in a month or two, so I don't think that he would be reliable for the next round anyway. Cold hard steel 01:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship You know, you are very responsible and hardworking. Even though you just became a member, would you like to be an admin? Ten Tailed Fox 01:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Schedule I agree with your schedule entirely. I assume that you've gotten the consent from all of the participants and you're just waiting for the day it starts. And why do I have to watch the first match? Is it to make sure that I'm there? And How do you make sure I am there? Cold hard steel 13:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm............... So how do I show that I show up at a match?... 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 16:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thnaks Thanks of rthe heads-up man, i signed it before him i guess Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) so, im thinkin that Minkai here won, well, im asumming it now, and we can start the semi-finals now, good job, Proctor! --Seireitou 19:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) My Timezone My timezone is EST, and it is currently 3:25 PM --Mewshuji 20:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks Well here is the thing. We have quite a few admins, but I need all the help I can get. We are constantly growing and we currently have more articles than Narutopedia, so I need more help checking that over. Plus it isn't unusual that you might become an Admin now. I was an admin unusually early, when others around me who had been on far longer, did not. And I'm now a Bureaucrat, when there have only been three before me. I've only been on the site for a month or two and I've obtained this status. You are a hard worker and I respect your organization skills and such. Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Alright I read it right before you messaged me. Thanks for the heads up and sorry for my pretty complicated schedule, but this tournament was loosely organzied until you arrived, making it hard to get things done during Christmas break. I'll prioritize everything and will probably make every time (With the exception of tommorrow), and if not I will notify you. Echo Uchiha 00:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) um Yes, I am east time zone. Either you are in high school and do no sport or club, or you just don't have a life. I teach karate classes at all of those times and days. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Well want do you want me to do?! I can't make the times, but I wanna participate. When did YOU become proctor anyway? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I don't mean that offensiveley, but why is there set times??? This is stupid!! Before, there was no set time! We just fought, like a regular fighting RP!! Thgis is Naruto Fanon Wiki, and we go by our own rules. And I betcha other people fell the same way when I say that this is too organized, and is staring to become boring. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Go right ahead. I think you will get a good vote. Ten Tailed Fox 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) (title too innapropriate to include) WHAT THE HELL I WAS WAITING FOR TEN TAILED TO DO SOMETHING I CONSTANTLY CHECKED TH PAGE!!!!!!! YES THE TIME IS BAD AND A RESCHEDULE WOULD BE APPRECUIATED!!!!!! NEVER YELL AT ME OR THIS WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A LIFE, SO I DO STUFF DURING THE DAYTIME!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Don't take that the wrong way. I yell alot. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Excuse me if I sound rude, but if you have the time to make these messages, wouldn't you also be able to make the meeting? And Rasengan, if he can't make it, change my match with his, or some other thing. I got time. Cold hard steel 20:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Here's the thing... Minkai yells, a lot. He also likes things to go his way, so he has a short fuse. Just deal with him. He acts like an just to draw attention to himself. I think he just keeps the Caps Lock key on all the time. I know this is a little disappointing, but the rulez here are a lot more lenient. Well, maybe a few restrictions, but nonetheless, you'll just have do deal with the jerks who criticize you. I am a Christian, so it's even harder for me not to respond in such a level that Minkai does. I have just learned to deal with it. Narutokurosaki547 21:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Comparison Here's how I view it: Narutopedia is the equivalent to a private school, whereas Naruto Fanon is the equivalent to a public school. Narutokurosaki547 21:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about ANBU100 He's always misinformed...a lot. I know, because he goes to the same church as I do. Narutokurosaki547 21:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I concur I agree with Kurosaki-san. Minkai could be seen as an attention hog. The reason for Narutofanon having less rules is that it isn't an official source of information. We're more for fun than facts. And kudos to Kursaki-san for that wonderful metaphor! Cold hard steel 21:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RASENGAN888 Why did you want me to see that complaint what does it have to do with me 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) well.. I would not call myself an attention hog, but I yell at what I beleive is unfair. I find many things unfair, as you have noticed. yes, I leave the caps lock on occaisionally by accident. Doesn't everyone? Sorry for the harsh words, and I am not trying to criticize, nor am I trying to be an ass.(yeah I don't cover my swears) I just state my opinion in an annoying manner. Again, sorry. *bows in apology* I hope to speak to you again on a more.. pleasant note. ^_^ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Could I come at a different time for my match? I could not make that time for my match. I should be able to make the meeting. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Is friday or saturday possible? gve me one of the days and I wll give you the time next. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) okay friday at 9:00 east time. And we only have a day?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, I guess... If you feel like it, then go ahead. But first tell me why. Cold hard steel 20:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Seems like a legitimate reason... all right, go ahead. Cold hard steel 20:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well then... Seems that people like Mewshuji and The Drunk are giving you a hard time on this tournament. Just ignore them. They aren't good with procedure as well organized as you are used to dealing with. Don't blame them for it. By the way, changing "Best Shinobi on Naruto Fanon" to "Winner of the Shinobi World Tournament" was a wise change. Keep up the good work. Narutokurosaki547 20:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Now that I think about it, The Drunk is toning it down, which is nice. I really hope you become an Admin. Narutokurosaki547 22:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) yes The new date works with me! Also, what characters have you created on this wiki? Just wanna se 'em. See if they are good. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Pardon me... I accidentally edited your userpage thinking it was you talk page... ... it's almost 3 in the morning, please, forgive me... >_< Anyway, I came here to ask something: I have a complaint. Why was it changed from "best shinobi in the fanon"? Clearly, we do need LESS god-powerful ninja , so using the "people will be discouraged from making strong characters" excuse is null and void, since we don't want nor need any more super-powerful characters. And it certainly won't discourage users from the site, as no one wants to see powerful characters, just interesting characters. Heck, if I see one more character on this wiki that claims they can beat the sannin or that has Rasengan/Chidori, I'm probably gonna quit. So then, what WAS the reason?--Mewshuji 17:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. That RP site you linked to... ... ... it was in Polish or something... of course we can't make characters, everything is in a foreign language... ok Just send the complete list of all your questions and ill anwser them all in order Also, ill put down on the admin that your hard-working, have had experonece in othe rwikis and do a damn good job, that good? --Seireitou 22:14, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, hmmm... For the Fade to Black, sure, as many people as you want, the more the merrier For the hikaru-me fight, uh, thats more of a slitary one on one fight, but you can have someone watching the fight from afar if you wanna do that And yes, i voted for you to be an admin. In fact, just follow the prcedure to become an admin on the Admin Request Page and i can make you an admin, i am a bearocrat after all... --Seireitou 22:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, God, Seireitou's a beaurocrat?! Aw, crap!! Cold hard steel 22:40, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Offer... ... but no sparring or training is needed. I feel Aniki is strong enough... --Mewshuji 23:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) This is testing for my new signature. DON'T INTERRUPT! User: Rasengan888|888 Olympic Rasengan 23:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) 888 Olympic Rasengan 23:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) The Codename Little Ninja: Rasengan888 23:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 00:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Well Don't be afraid to embrace your age! 13 rules! I was just 13 about a week ago. The dark ninja 23:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Training thing During the training of Scarr Eromalc and Kosanku Kuriyama, you thought Life sucks and then you die. I heard that before and I am wondering where you got it from. Hmmmmmmm... —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. RE: Whatever you wrote on my talk page Yes, I did read twilight, but I like Breaking dawn, just not the parts about Jacobdog. I... am a guy. As I say on Scarr Eromalc's talk page, I say he is a complete take-off of me, except for the age. That's not foshizzle. —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. RE: Ha You see, I like to read big books, so I was looking around borders, already having read the harry potter series 15 times(now 18), and I found those books, good enough size, and I started reading them. —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. EPIC FAILURE Thanks and it's Meta Knight '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Seriously? You want to join Olcar Nut Arc? Fine with me. The dark ninja 23:32, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry No, it's okay. When I edited it to make archives, it said '''WARNING: This article is 42 kilobyte long, some computers or browsers have trouble with that amount of space! So thanks for that! —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Your on! Meet at the battle. From Annoyance: Indo Huiyo vs. Otonami Sokudo. The dark ninja 01:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yah Alright. Hey, when you get this, can you tell me what state you live in. Not to be a staulker, I just want to know your timezone. The dark ninja 01:42, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Reschedule Uh can you change my fight to the 18th I will not have internet access on the 17th so you will need to change it 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Um Any time past the 18th. How the do you think I can come at 1:00 on Friday, it's impossible 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Let's start Let's start our match. The dark ninja 23:14, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Easy... How long did you think on Otonami's name? Sound wave? Kinda simple... Cold hard steel 01:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, all amateurs do it. My brother is learning japanese, so he knows a bit. I pick up some stuff too. Are you going to play an active role in the tournament fights or are you going to let the fighters duke it out by themselves and occasionally jump in to say stuff or make judgements? Cold hard steel 01:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I need you in my training thing, now. I've almost been depending on your presence ever since you started and it seems strange if two parts of the story don't fit! Cold hard steel 14:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Wait We I said, "Electricity burst out of his chest", I ment it was simiply coming of his chest, not a blast (but it can hurt you, if he gets close enough). Sure Yah, you can jump in, but make yourself a genin at the exams. The dark ninja 20:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) But This story takes place before our fight. If not, it won't make any sense, because Indo doesn't knoe most of his jutsus in the fight, than in the story. Your turn. The dark ninja 20:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome You start first, since you know what you're doing here... Achrones150 22:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, don't be so impatient, man. I posted, and it takes a short while for me to think. Mix Up Hey, uh, you got Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work mixed up with Fire Release: Inferno Tornado. Ok. Lol. Achrones150 22:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC)